


they say home is where the heart is set in stone

by hilourry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Barebacking, Fingering, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, bottom!Louis, shit ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have no money, and Harry's got big dreams of becoming a singer/songwriter. Louis gets pregnant and plans change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they say home is where the heart is set in stone

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello i'm posting this now because my laptop is being shit and i have to send it into apple and won't have it for the rest of the week and i needed to post some sort of mpreg before mpreg month ends. this is shorter than i wanted it to be but i hope it's still enjoyable and cute. i'm going to post my other mpreg fics when my laptop is working properly because i still have a bunch to finish okay enjoy :)

“Harry? Baby?” Louis whispers in the dead of the night, curling in closer to Harry’s torso. “You sleeping?”

“Not really,” Harry replies softly, running a hand through Louis’ hair. “Can’t sleep, what about you?”

“Me neither,” Louis says, burying his face in his neck. “What are you thinking about?”

“You, as always.”

“Corny,” Louis giggles. “Really.”

“My career,” Harry whispers after a beat of silence.

“Do you mean working at the bar and the bakery or your dream job?” Louis asks softly.

“Both. How badly I want to quit my jobs and finally make it as something big, something to support us.”

“I’m going to love you no matter what,” Louis says quietly, kissing where his neck meets his shoulder.

“We don’t even have a bed, Lou,” Harry says, angry with himself. “it’s a mattress on the floor. Our flat is barely big enough for us and we literally have nothing. I can’t buy you nice gifts or take you out to dinner or any of that because we’re broke and you deserve so much better.”

“Harry,” Louis says softly, straddling his lap and holding his face in his hands. “Hey, look at me, baby. I don’t need nice gifts or fancy restaurants because all I want to do is spend time with you. I wish we had more time together but I know with our schedules it’s difficult. But I know at the end of the day I get to come home to you and that’s all I want.”

“I want to give you more, though, Louis. I work two jobs and still can’t do anything. I don’t want us to live like this the rest of our lives. I want to support us and one day have kids that we can spoil. I just wish I could do better than this for us,” Harry murmurs, his forehead against Louis’ collarbone and breathing shallowly. Louis pets his hair, scratching his scalp and holding their bodies close to one another’s.

“I know, but I believe in you. Like I said, I’ll always support you and if you make it I’ll follow you anywhere you need to be. I want you to make it and I want to see that big smile I fell in love with three years ago. We can get through anything together, I promise,” Louis murmurs comfortingly and kisses him slowly. “You go, I go.”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” Harry mumbles, closing his eyes and nuzzling his nose with Louis’.

“You won’t be asking me, though. I would never say no to you. I love you and you’re stuck with me, you got that?”

“Yeah, I got it,” Harry murmurs. “I love you, too. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. You don’t have to ever think of that. It will never, ever happen,” Louis says softly, running his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip and kissing him again. “Let me try and make you feel better.”

“Now? You want to?” Harry asks, looking up at his boyfriend. Louis smiles and giggles softly, nodding his head and scratching at his curls.

“Yeah, right now. You deserve it. Just lay back and relax, baby. Let me take care of you for once, alright?” Louis whispers, twirling his curls around his fingers.

“Yeah, okay, yeah,” Harry breathes, nudging his nose behind Louis’ ear and kissing behind it. Louis pushes him by the chest, laying him in his back and running his hands down his bare chest. He tugs at his boxers, pulling them off of him and Harry kicks them off his ankles. Louis smiles to himself when he sees Harry is already half hard against his stomach.

“I love you,” Louis murmurs, leaning down and kissing him. “I’ll always love you, no matter what. I’d love you even if we were living in a cardboard box.”

“Psh, doubt it,” Harry grins. “I wouldn’t let that happen to us, anyway.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Louis grins back. “Gonna keep on your jumper, ‘m cold.”

“Good, you look hot like that,” Harry says, playing with the hem of his cream colored sweater that falls down to his thighs. “You’re beautiful, Louis, baby.”

“D’you wanna open me up?” Louis breathes against his neck. “Want your long fingers to stretch me out.”

“Fuck, yeah, Lou. Let me open you up nice and slow, get you ready for my cock. You want my cock?”

“Yeah, want you inside of me,” Louis agrees, nipping at Harry’s neck.

“I got you, baby, don’t worry. ‘m gonna take good care of you, always,” Harry murmurs. Louis leans over and grabs their small bottle of lube and hands it to his boyfriend, giving him a small smile.

Harry takes it from him and pops open the cap, coating his fingers and teasing Louis’ rim with his middle finger. His free hand lies across his lower back, holding him close to his chest. He kisses Louis’ neck while pressing in carefully, circling around and pushing a second finger in quickly, scissoring him open. Louis mewls into his chest, holding the pillow behind Harry’s head tightly.

“Always so tight and hot for me,” Harry murmurs into Louis’ ear, rubbing circles on his back and hooking his fingers in a different angle. “Gorgeous.”

“Haz,” Louis gasps. “Stop, I’m ready.”

Harry pulls his fingers out carefully and Louis adjusts himself, straddling his lap the right way and flicking his fringe out of his face. Harry stares up at him and puts his hands on his hips, his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, smiling growing.

“Hmm?”

“I want you, all of you tonight.”

“What? Do you mean…without-“

“Yeah. I think it’s about time we stopped using them. I want to feel you inside me, all of you. Is that okay?” Louis asks, taking a deep breath and putting his hands on Harry’s chest.

“Fuck, yeah, Louis. I want that, too. I know hygiene is a big thing with you so I didn’t want to ask you but-yeah, let’s do that,” Harry grins. Louis leans down for another kiss and reaches behind him, slicking Harry up and sinking down slowly.

“Shit,” Louis breathes, pressing his hands on Harry’s chest again and dropping down at his own pace. “Oh, god, feels different.”

“Yeah? Feel good? My raw cock inside of you?” Harry says lowly, curling a hand around his thick thigh.

“Yes, yes,” Louis whispers. “How is it for you?”

“So good, baby. You’re amazing, so amazing. Feel so good around my cock,” Harry praises. Of course Louis is worried about how much Harry is enjoying it, he’s always working to please him.

Louis bottoms out, biting his lip and circling his hips slowly. Harry’s so big and it always stuffs him until he’s so full he thinks he’s going to burst. He’s always loved it, that feeling of complete fullness until it’s almost too much, he’s told Harry multiple times. It makes him feel so close to Harry, feels like he’s safe here, like nothing bad can happen when they’re like this, so intimately close.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, nipping at Harry’s neck. “Harry.”

“So good, darling. I love you, baby,” Harry encourages. He finds his hands underneath his sweater, running up and down Louis’ back, feeling his muscles tense and his nerves jump under his touch.

Louis picks up the pace slightly, changing angles just enough for Harry to bump against his prostate, causing him to tremble. He digs his nails into Harry’s shoulder blades, his lips parted with soft moans falling into Harry’s neck. Harry grunts into Louis’ hair, feeling that familiar heat building in his groin, that fuzzy, tingling sensation right in his belly.

“Haz,” Louis breathes softly, pushing his hips up, trying to get friction on his own cock from Harry’s stomach. Harry hums in response, moving one hand from underneath Louis’ jumper and bringing it to the front, curling his fingers around Louis’ member. Louis gasps, buckling his hips into it and thrusting his hips down.

“Good boy, my good boy. Are you close, honey? You wanna come?” Harry asks, lightly stroking his cock, teasing the head with his thumb.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Louis chants softly, chasing his orgasm. “Harry, Harry, baby.”

“I’ve got you, darling,” Harry soothes. He thrusts his own hips up, meeting with Louis’.

“Oh, oh, Harry,” Louis pants, whimpering pitifully and spilling over Harry’s fingers, his face scrunching up into delightful pleasure and his mouth in the form of an O. He looks beautiful, so beautiful, and Harry can’t help it. He’s murmuring Louis’ name over and over before losing himself inside of his boyfriend. Louis makes a noise of surprise at the new sensation, his hole clenching tightly as if to keep him there, right there. Harry strokes his hair through it, kissing him lightly before he pulls Louis off of him and lays him on his back. He brushes his fringe out of his face and kisses all over his rosy cheeks and bitten lips.

“You’re so beautiful, baby. You’re perfect, darling,” Harry says, kissing him again.

“Can feel you inside me,” Louis says with a light laugh. His face scrunches into a look of displeasure. “’s weird. Dripping out.”

“Do you hate it?” Harry asks, kissing his collarbone. “We can use condoms, we don’t have to do it like this again.”

“No, no. Think I can get used to it,” Louis gives him a cheeky grin.

“You’re so strange,” Harry laughs fondly, kissing him again, and again, and again.  
~  
Harry sighs when he walks into the tiny flat, his feet aching and his head pounding from his long day at work. He had a double shift at the bakery and had to work a few hours at the bar directly after. He pushes back his wet curls from the rain outside and looks up into the kitchen. Louis is serving dinner on their small wooden table and using their cheap plastic dishes, even though it’s nearly 9. Louis always waits for Harry so they can eat together. Family is the only word Harry can muster up for it.

“Hi, Haz. You’re home just in time for dinner,” Louis smiles softly.

“Yeah, looks good. Pasta?”

“Mhm,” Louis says. Harry walks over and puts his hands on his hips and leaning down for a quick kiss. “Eat, before it gets cold.”

They sit down across from each other and that’s when Harry finally notices what’s next to him. There’s a small plastic plate with Mickey Mouse’s’ face on it set down with a matching bottle and baby fork. He stares at it for a moment and then looks at Louis.

“Expecting company? Possibly a toddler?” he asks with an arched eyebrow.

“Sort of,” Louis says with his lip twitching, fighting back a smile. “Not quite yet though. Not for another eight months or so.”

“Wait, what?” Harry says. Louis is smiling now with his hand on his belly. “Are you…are you saying you’re…pregnant?”

“Yeah,” Louis whispers, his smile faltering slightly. “I found out this morning at the doctor, I’m about five weeks along. The doctor said it’s a gift I have, we think, something about a uterus being there and somehow being able to function properly. She said we’ll have to keep an eye on it and I have to take vitamins but…the baby is healthy. We’re going to have a baby, Harry.”

“Oh my god,” Harry says, smiling wide. “A baby? We made a baby?”

“Yeah, how crazy is that?” Louis giggles wetly. “A baby of our own.”

Harry reaches across the table and holds Louis’ hands in his, grinning ear to ear and kissing his knuckles. “A baby.”

“Our baby.”

“How the hell are we going to afford a baby?” Harry says, but he’s still smiling because that’s his baby.

“I don’t know,” Louis still smiles, squeezing Harry’s hands. “I have no idea, but god, I’m so excited.”

“Me too, baby,” Harry beams. “Jesus, your hands are freezing.”

“Yeah,” Louis frowns. “Bit cold.”

“I wish we had enough money to scrape together for the heat bill but I just couldn’t make it this month, love, I’m sorry,” Harry says, looking down at their hands.

“It’s okay, Haz. I can just wear another sweater.”

“It’s only October though, babe. It’s gonna get worse and I don’t want you to get sick, especially now with the baby,” Harry sighs.

“We’ll be okay, babe. We’ll make it work. Maybe next month or in December when it gets really cold we can pay for it? I think we need the essential stuff like electricity more right now,” Louis says, and he still looks so happy it makes Harry want to sob. It’s amazing, really, that Louis has such a high spirit about everything, no matter how bad it gets. When they first lost their cable, Harry was gutted that they couldn’t watch television together anymore with all their favorite shows, but Louis said they could pop in DVDs or maybe even read together. Harry loved that the most, curling into bed with Louis and a good book, listening to Louis read to him and play with his hair. He knows he’s going to be an amazing dad because he’s got that soothing reading voice and gentle hands that can fix all problems. He doesn’t really know how he got this lucky.

“Here, I’m going to go fetch you a jumper. You’re pale,” Harry murmurs, getting up and dropping a kiss on Louis’ forehead. He walks to the only bedroom in the flat, grabbing a thick jumper and coming back into the kitchen. He helps Louis put it in and kissing him again. “Little better?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “Thanks, baby.”

“Anything you need.”  
~  
“Evening,” Harry smiles, his guitar in his lap. He stares out at the crowd at the bar and he’s got that rush, that warm feeling in his stomach. “I’m Harry Styles. Most of the songs I’m going to be singing are ones that I’ve written. I get all my inspiration from my amazing boyfriend Louis, who couldn’t be here tonight because he’s pregnant with our baby and he’s too tired. I love them both and I hope I can make them proud. Hope you all enjoy my set.”

People love him and his music. He’s got this raspy low voice that’s so melodic. Whenever he’s got the time, he plays at the bar he works at to make a little extra money. This is the only job he actually enjoys, and he wishes this could be what he does forever with a bigger income. He loves writing music and playing guitar, he loves singing his lyrics and making people happy.

He comes out of the night with enough money for this weeks groceries. He knows Louis hasn’t been eating enough because they can’t afford a lot; they’re on a very tight list. Louis is a bit underweight for what he’s supposed to be at this point in his pregnancy, and it makes Harry so angry. He’s supposed to be taking care of his babies and he can’t do it properly.

When he gets home that night, Louis is sleeping on the couch, an arm thrown over his tiny belly. Harry smiles and covers him with a blanket. Louis stirs, though, and looks up at his boyfriend.

“You’re home,” Louis croaks, reaching for his hand. “Wha time s’it?”

“Quarter past midnight, love. C’mon, come to bed inside. I told you not to wait up for me because it would be late,” Harry sighs, stroking his cheek.

“We wanted to see you. Haven’t seen you since 6 this morning when you left for the bakery.”

“I know, sweetheart, I’m sorry. But you’ve gotta get your rest,” Harry says gently. “Baby wants Daddy to sleep.”

“Yeah,” Louis sighs. “We just miss you a whole lot. It gets lonely being here all day.”

“I know, but you can’t work right now, Lou. But in a few months we’ll have a little baby of our own,” Harry smiles, leaning down to kiss his swell.

“Yeah,” Louis smiles. “You’re right.”

Harry helps him up carefully and rubs his lower back, guiding him into their bedroom. Louis tries to stay awake to talk to Harry, but he falls asleep quickly. Harry just holds him close, rubbing his stomach gently and wishing they could stay just like this.  
~  
“Louis,” Harry sighs softly. He’s sitting at the kitchen counter paying bills.

“Yeah, honey?” Louis says, handing Harry a mug of tea and sitting across from him, rubbing his four-month pregnant belly. Harry thinks he’s so adorable like this, his face a bit more round and glowing, his tummy hard and protruding. He loves him so much it hurts.

“I don’t know if we’re going to make rent this month,” Harry says quietly. “The doctor appointments are expensive without insurance and I had to use our rent money to scrape up enough.”

“You used the rent money for the doctor?” Louis whispers. “Harry, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Lou, we need to make sure the baby is okay. You and the baby come first, okay? I’ll figure something out, but I’m not going to sacrifice doctor’s appointments.”

“Harry,” Louis smiles a little. “You’re going to be an incredible father, you know.”

“You are too, baby,” Harry smiles.

When Louis is sleeping that night wearing a t-shirt and three of Harry’s jumpers to keep warm, Harry gets out of bed and heads to the living room. Their apartment is freezing without any heat and Louis’ been getting head colds one after another. The doctor gave him vitamins to strengthen his immune system for the baby, but Harry can’t stand them living like this.

He sits on their shitty couch and takes out his cell phone, scrolling through his contacts. He looks at the time and sees it’s a little past 10, so Liam should still be awake. He calls him and closes his eyes, hoping this will work.

“Hello?” Liam answers.

“Hey, Li, it’s me.”

“Everything alright?” Liam asks. “It’s late.”

“No, not really. I don’t have money for rent this month; we spent it on Louis’ doctor’s appointment.”

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, man. That’s rough. Do you need some money?”

“You know I hate asking, but I’m desperate. Louis already isn’t doing great right now so he needs these appointments,” Harry sighs, rubbing his temples.

“Harry, you know I’ll always help you. I’ll stop over tomorrow, okay? Zayn and I are here for you whenever you need us,” Liam says.

“You guys are amazing, thank you so much,” Harry says. “You just saved my ass.”

“Get some sleep, Haz. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, alright. Night, Li.”

“Goodnight.”  
~

“This is yummy,” Louis says, sitting cross-legged on the bed, swirling the spaghetti around his fork in his bowl.

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry smiles. Louis grins at him, his eyes crinkling as he takes another bite. He’s so adorable like this, with his stomach round and growing, his smile a little brighter, and his voice softer. He wants to be with him every day, forever and after that. He couldn’t imagine a life without Louis, his boy. Everything is about him, his heart and mind and entire soul belong to him. He needs Louis to know that, to know that no matter what kind of hell comes his way, they’re going to get through it together. This isn’t the perfect life, not even close. He hates their shitty apartment, he hates his shitty jobs, he hates his shitty pay, but he’s got Louis, and he would rather be homeless than lose him.

“Louis,” Harry says, reaching over for Louis’ hand. “Hey.”

“Hi,” Louis smiles softly. “What is it, babe?”

“Marry me.”

“What?” Louis says, his lips twitching. “Are you proposing to me?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods. “I am. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to be with you forever. I know I’ve been doing a shitty job of keeping us safe but I’m trying so hard for our family. You mean everything to me, Louis, and so does our little baby, and I never want to let you go, okay? I want to marry you.”

“Harry,” Louis smiles, his eyes filled with tears. “I want to marry you, too. you’re the best thing that’s happened to me, and I support your dreams, okay? I know one day you’re going to make it big, and I never, ever want you to give up. I would give up everything to let you live out your dream. I see your happy you get when you’re performing, and I can only imagine what it would be like in front of a large crowd. You deserve to have people know your name and know your lyrics. You have so much talent, baby, and I have so much faith in you. I’m going to be behind you every step of the way. And I’m going to be so proud to call you my husband.”

“I love you so much,” Harry murmurs, leaning over and kissing him. “I wish I had a ring to give to you.”

“Don’t worry about a ring,” Louis dismisses him quickly. “You’re enough.”

“I just wish I could show it off to everyone that you’re mine,” Harry says with a soft sigh. Louis gives him a look and then places his hand over his stomach.

“I think this pretty much shows it off,” Louis smirks.

“But in four months we won’t have that,” Harry pouts.

“Then we’ll have a baby, Haz,” Louis laughs. “People will know.”

“Hold on,” Harry sighs, getting off the mattress. Louis watches him go with creased eyebrows. Harry comes back with a twist tie and a smile.

“What is this?” Louis asks, hiding a grin.

“Look,” Harry grins, crawling over to him. “Here.”

He takes Louis’ left hand and twists the red tie around his ring finger and kissing the inside of his palm. Louis giggles, tangling a hand in Harry’s hair and kissing him.

“Dork,” he murmurs against his lips.

“I love you.”  
~  
“Harry?” Louis says over the phone, holding his stomach and reading the sign on their front door.

“Babe? Everything alright?” Harry asks, going to the back of the bakery to speak.

“We’ve been evicted,” Louis says slowly.

“What?” Harry says worriedly. “They kicked us out?”

“We have to be out by tomorrow morning, it says.”

“Oh, god, Louis, I’m so sorry. I’m coming home, okay? I’ll be there soon. Just stay put, baby,” Harry says quickly.

“Okay,” Louis sniffs. “I love you.”

“I love you so much,” Harry says, his voice strained. “See you soon.”

Harry is close to bursting into tears, but he sucks it up and gets home as quick as he can. His head hurts and his vision is blurry. He’s angry with himself more than anything. He can’t be a good boyfriend or father if he can’t even provide them a comfortable shelter, or a shelter at all at this point. He hates himself. He needs to make it big or else he doesn’t know how their little family they’ve created is going to survive.

He runs up the stairs to his apartment and finds Louis sitting on the floor against the wall. His eyes are closed and there are a few stray tears on his cheeks. He’s stroking his belly softly, just like he would treat a baby.

“Louis?” Harry says softly, kneeling by him. “Honey, c’mon, get up, sweetie, don’t sit on the floor.”

Louis doesn’t say anything, just opens up his watery eyes and looks at Harry, his bottom lip trembling. Harry’s heart shatters in his chest. He strokes the tears off of Louis’ check and kisses his forehead. He helps him off the floor and unlocks the front door and brings him inside, guiding him by his lower back.

“Sit down and relax, okay, baby? I’ll be right back, I just have to make a phone call. Just sit tight, Lou, it’s going to be fine. Here, do you need a blanket? A jumper?” Harry says, rubbing Louis’ thigh. Louis nods his head a little.

“Want your jumper,” he mumbles. Harry stands up and runs to their tiny bedroom, grabbing a heavy gray sweater for him. He rushes back and helps him get into it, kissing him gently.

“I’ll be right back,” Harry says again, going into the hallway and dialing Liam’s number.

“Harry?” Liam answers. “What happened?”

“We got kicked out. We were evicted and we have to be out by tomorrow,” Harry says, his throat tight.

“Oh, god,” Liam sighs heavily. “I’m so sorry. You can live here with Zayn and I, though, okay? I know you don’t want to, I know you have your pride, but just until you can get back on your feet. Louis and the baby are more important than your pride, which I’m sure you know.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Harry says, pulling at his hair. “Thank you, so much. Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m going to make it up to you.”

“Make me god father and consider us even,” Liam says, and Harry can hear him smirking on the other end.

“God, yeah, of course,” Harry lets out of a breath. “Anything.”

“Come over whenever you’re ready. Zayn is making some sort of chicken dish,” Liam says.

“Sounds great. Thanks again.”

“Say thank you again and I’ll kick you out,” Liam laughs. Harry lets out a small chuckle.

“Sorry, I’ll see you soon.”

Harry walks back into the apartment and Louis is sitting in the same spot, curled up comfortably. Harry drops a kiss to the top of his head.

“We’re going to Liam and Zayn’s,” Harry says softly. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiles weakly. “That’s fine.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry whispers. “I’m going to fix this, though. I just need some time.”

“I trust you,” Louis says, reaching for his hand. “We’re going to be fine. C’mon, we need to pack.”

Harry and Louis head to their bedroom, throwing their stuff in suitcases and plastic bags. They try to fit in everything; all their clothes, their photos, their memories. It’s a shitty little apartment, but they’ve created a home, and now it was being taken away from them.

“I’m going to miss this place,” Louis says, his hands on his hips as he looks around the room for anything he didn’t pack yet.

“You are?” Harry asks, confused.

“It’s our home, Haz,” Louis says. “We’ve lived here as long as we’ve been together. It’s special to me, I guess.”

“Yeah, you’re right, but now we’re going to make new memories in a new home, as soon as we can get one.”

“I don’t need a real house to call it home, H,” Louis says softly, wrapping his arms around Harry’s middle. “You’re my home.”  
~  
“Thanks so much for this, guys, honestly,” Louis says, kissing Liam on the cheek and then Zayn, walking into the house.

“You’re our best friends,” Zayn says. “We’re always going to have your backs.”

“That means a lot to us,” Harry says. “We’ll try to be out as soon as we can.”

“Don’t rush it, honestly. It’s not a problem,” Liam says.

“Yeah, but I don’t think you want a baby around here screaming and pooping all the time,” Louis says, rubbing his stomach lovingly.

“We’ll figure it out,” Zayn reassures. “The point is for you to not stress, especially for the rest of the pregnancy. It’s not good for the little guy and he’s the first priority.”

“Thanks,” Louis smiles a bit, reaching out for Harry’s hand and receiving a squeeze in return.  
~  
It’s hectic from there, filled with doctors appointments and Harry’s busy schedule. It’s a bit crowded in Liam and Zayn’s flat, considering there’s practically four and a half people living in it. Louis doesn’t see much of Harry anymore since he’s always working and trying to put a bit of money away from the baby who’s coming in just two short months. It’s all a bit stressful and tense, but they make it work somehow. They manage, like they always do. 

It’s one random night, though, that Harry runs into their bedroom at nearly two in the morning, shaking Louis awake and grinning like a maniac. Louis grumbles and avoids opening his eyes for as long as he can, but Harry begs and pleads enough to coax him out of his slumber.

“What is it, Haz?” Louis whines, rubbing his stretched tummy with one hand. “We’re tired.”

“Louis,” Harry says frantically. “A guy from Columbia Records was there, this nice guy, really cool, and he come up to me after my set, yeah? He said he wants to sign me, Lou. He wants me to come in and sing a demo for them tomorrow afternoon and discuss a future career with me, and even an _album_ , babe. He said he loves my stuff, the lyrics and my voice and everything about me. He thinks I can make it big.”

“Harry!” Louis nearly squeals, pulling Harry down towards him to plant a wet kiss on his lips. “I’m so proud of you, baby. This is so exciting. I knew you could do this, I always had faith in you. What else did he say? Did he talk about money at all?”

“He said they’d pay me for showing up to the demo and then we talk from there, but this could be what puts us back on our feet, Lou. This could be so good for us,” Harry says softly. “I know it’s going to be a lot of work, but so is what I do now, and this is what I’ve always wanted.”

“Yeah, I know, love,” Louis says, intertwining their hands and placing them on his belly. “I’ve always wanted this for you, no matter what it takes. I’m so proud of you, though, Haz, I really am. You’re going to be incredible, I know you are.”

“I wouldn’t be here without your support, babe,” Harry murmurs, kissing him once and letting his lips linger. 

“I’d give you celebration sex, I really would, but it’s not happening tonight,” Louis says seriously. “Maybe when I’m better rested.”

“Deal,” Harry smiles. “I’ll let you get back to bed, but I’m gonna stay up and write a bit. I’m too amped up to sleep now.”

“Okay,” Louis yawns. “Come back whenever you’re done.”

“Night, babe,” Harry says softly, kissing his forehead. “Night, kiddo,” he kisses Louis’ belly. “Love you both.”

“Love you too,” Louis yawns again, dropping off to sleep within minutes. 

Harry stays up for another hour and a half writing whatever lyrics come to mind. He’s feeling inspired, is the thing, so he lets it flow.  
~  
It doesn’t take long for Harry to be signed. Everyone there loves him, all the fancy men in suits smiling and chatting loudly about his meaningful lyrics and how well he can relate to people. He comes home to Louis with a contract in his hand and a smile on his face.  
~  
Harry gets his first paycheck a few days later, and the first thing he does is buy Louis a proper engagement ring.  
~  
The second paycheck goes to a new apartment with enough room for their little one to run around.  
~  
Harry gets the phone call a few weeks after they move in, a sobbing and babbling Louis on the other end. 

“Okay, okay, Lou, hey, breathe, yeah? Take a deep breathe for me, yeah, okay, I’ll be there in a little while, just hang in there. I love you, okay? See you soon.”

He leaves the studio in a hurry, rambling off to the producer about his boyfriend going into labor and needing to get their as soon as possible. The producer shoos him off, telling him to get over to him and stop wasting his breath. 

He finds Louis at home gripping the kitchen counter, his face contorted in pain and clenched teeth. He’s got tears in his eyes and his lip is bitten red. He sobs in relief when he sees Harry walking into the flat, making grabby hands at him. 

“Hey, I’m here,” Harry says, reaching for him and supporting his back and stomach, kissing his sweaty temple. “C’mom, hospital. Go to the car and I’ll get your stuff. Do you need help getting there?”

“No,” Louis shakes his head and sniffles. “I think I can do it.”

“I’ll be there in a second, babe,” Harry says, kissing him quickly and running to their bedroom to grab his bag. 

It’s a long, long night, but after thirteen hours of labor, they welcome their little boy, Ethan Jonah Styles, into the world. He’s this tiny little thing, but he’s theirs, and he’s beautiful. Louis doesn’t stop crying, blaming it on the hormones, but Harry doesn’t have that excuse. He’s just so happy, so overwhelmed and full of love, that he doesn’t know what to do with it all.  
~  
“Say bye bye to Papa,” Louis coos at their three year old. 

“Where’s he going?” Ethan asks, looking between his two fathers.

“I’m going to go sing, bud,” Harry smiles. “It’s my job.”

“We’re going to go watch him, though,” Louis says. 

“Papa go sing,” Ethan nods, confirming this new information. “Bye bye Papa! Sing pretty!”

“I will, baby,” Harry grins, kissing all over his face, causing his son to giggle. 

"Good luck, babe," Louis grins at his husband. It's taken Harry a while to get here, with a lot of setbacks, but he made it, and now he's touring the world. Louis couldn't be any more proud. 

"Thanks, Lou," Harry says softly, like it's a secret just for them. "I'll see you after the show."

"Okay," Louis says. They kiss for as long as Ethan will allow before he starts to whine and say 'yucky!'.

Harry goes out on stage and does what he was put on earth to do. This is what he was made for, this is his purpose. Well, besides falling in love with a boy that he hasn't stopped gazing at since they met, hasn't stopped holding his hand. He hasn't wanted anyone else, and he never will. He's got his two boys, and nothing else matters.


End file.
